A la orilla de la chimenea
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: Bruce Banner se encuentra en una encrucijada mental entre su razón y sus sentimientos. ¿Quién era él para merecer ser amado? Un monstruo no podía tener ese privilegio... Sin embargo... eso no le impedía tener sentimientos, y ahora ha descubierto que se ha enamorado de su jefe... su hermano de la ciencia... se había enamorado de Tony Stark.


**Puedo ponerme cursi y decir **

**que tus labios me saben igual **

**que los labios que beso en mis sueños.**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mismo que también se manifestó en su ritmo cardiaco y le provocó un suave cosquilleo en el vientre. La sensación de los labios agenos sobre los propios era algo que no olvidaba, y tampoco quería olvidar... muy a pesar de que sabía que había sido algo esporádico y sin importancia para el otro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cierta amargura, Bruce Banner sabía que era mejor ser realista y no aferrarse a una ilusión que era patética hasta para sí mismo. Sabía de antemanto cómo era Tony, entendía su manera de ser, y era por ello que no le convenía enamorarse más de la cuenta pese a que su razón estaba perdiendo contra ese sentimiento. Se levantó de su asiento, dejando a medias sus observaciones al microscopio y buscó con la mirada el carrito de bebidas que debía de estar ahí como en todas las habitaciones de la torre Stark. En seguida caminó hacia ella y se sirvió una ración abundante de agua, ignorando la tentación de beberse un trago de whisky en las rocas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Últimamente no podía controlar sus pensamientos, pensamientos que de una u otra forma terminaban girando alrededor de su jefe. Sabía lo que pasababa, pero no quería aceptarlo... Pero es que la química que había entre ellos era inevitable, o al menos eso era lo que Bruce se negaba a creer. - "Son solo pensamientos subjetivos"- Se repetía una y otra vez el físico.

**Puedo ponerme triste y decir **

**que me basta con ser tu enemigo, **

**tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre, tu dueño.**

Se quedó estático en medio del laboratorio, con las manos sobre ambos lados de su cadera. Miraba al suelo, abstraído en sus pensamientos, con una mirada de melancolía de la que no era consciente. Tal vez... tal vez era mejor que permanecieran así. Tony era su mejor amigo, y en ocasiones anteriores él le había dicho que lo consideraba de la misma forma. Bruce era de confianza para Tony, ya en más de una ocasión le había contado cosas que a otros no les diría, había compartido proyectos importantes con él, simplemente era distinto el trato que le tenía. Tal vez, solo tal vez eso era bueno, debería agradecer el poder estar ahí para Stark. Después de todo, y a pesar de saber de su naturaleza de monstruo, le había ofrecido alojo y trabajo, y aparte le había brindado su amistad. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**Y si quieres también puedo ser tu estación y tu tren,**

**tu mal y tu bien, tu pan y tu vino,**

**tu pecado, tu dios, tu asesino...**

El problema es... que parecía que Banner quería algo más que una amistad. El científico alzó las cejas y fijó la vista en la nada, sorprendido de aquella conclusión. Entonces... ¿realmente se había enamorado de Tony?

**O tal vez esa sombra **

**que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra,**

**a la orilla de la chimenea, **

**a esperar que suba la marea.**

No veía otra opción más probable que esa, sus mismos sentimientos se lo decían. Hasta ese momento comenzaba a aceptar todo aquel tormento que tenía dentro de sí. Tony era... demasiado excéntrico a decir verdad. Claro, era de esperarse de un genio-filántropo-playboy-millonario, pero eso no lo hacía una mala persona, sino al contrario. Su ego era parte de su personalidad, pero eso no le quitaba aquel deseo de ayudar a los demás, de hacer justicia, de velar por el bien. No solo era un héroe de la vida pública, sino que sus actos eran sinceros, por más que la gente especulara sobre ello. Tal vez era ese sentido humano el que había atraído a Banner. Él, que se había avocado durante toda su vida a ayudar a los demás, y que su intento le salió mal, convirtiéndolo a él en una amenaza para la humanidad... Era un caos, algo que podía estallar en cualquier momento y destruir todo lo bueno que hubiese a su alrededor. ¿Cómo es que alguien como Stark podría considerar algo más con alguien como él? Si tan solo pudiese ser una sombra... Solo eso...

**Puedo ponerme humilde y decir **

**que no soy el mejor que me falta **

**valor para atarte a mi cama.**

Pero no era posible, y mucho menos probable. No era alguien apto para el magnate. Ni si quiera pudo ser alguien apto para Betty... Betty Ross, cómo amaba a esa mujer. tristemente nunca estuvo destinado a ella, y los giros en su vida se lo habían demostrado. Solamente recordar que su padre lo estaba cazando era una clara señal de que todo era inútil. Se sentía tan mediocre de no poder hacer nada ante ello... Y si no pudo con Betty, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podría lograrlo con Tony?

La felicidad nunca había estado de su lado, parecía que siempre le había huido, desde que era un niño. Recordaba claramente el charco de sangre que había debajo del cuerpo de su madre, también del cuchillo que su padre traía en la mano esa noche en la que la asesinó. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Él estaba escondido, y desde entonces había sido un inútil que no había podido hacer nada por su pobre madre... Definitivamente no era el mejor. Probablemente era esa la razón por la que parecía que Stark disfrutaba más de la compañía del capitán Rogers... Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos y prefirió seguir con su trabajo para no retrasarse, pensar en aquel asunto no era nada útil ni subjetivo. Así estuvo durante un largo rato, hasta que voces afuera del laboratorio hicieron que perdiera un poco su concentración. Era la voz de Steve, riendo amenamente en conjunto con la voz de Tony.

El capitán estaba de visita en la torre...

Los ojos de Banner centellaron con un brillo esmeralda. Repentinamente el científico había sufrido un cambio de humor involuntario. Saber que el Capitán América estaba ahí con Tony era un hecho que le hacía hervir la sangre y, por consiguiente, comenzar a generar adrenalina de una manera alarmante. Su ceño estaba fruncido, no se había dado cuenta de su reacción hasta que el tubo de ensayo que tenía en la mano cedió por la presión que involuntariamente estaba ejerciendo en él, rompiéndose y lacerando la mano del doctor.

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó en voz baja. Bruce miró detenídamente su mano, no era una herida grave, así que no tardaría en sanar. Se preocupó más por calmarse y volver a su estado tranquilo, así que hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración para regular su presión sanguínea. Sus ojos volvieron a su color café habitual en unos segundos, pero eso no significaba que el disgusto hubiese desaparecido.

**Puedo ponerme digno y decir **

**toma mi dirección, cuando te hartes **

**de amores baratos de un rato, me llamas.**

Luego de otro rato, tuvo que salir del laboratorio para buscar unos papeles que se encontraban en otro piso. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, por lo que había olvidado que Steve había estado en la torre con Tony. Fue algo inesperado verlos en el cuarto al que se destinaba a ir, encontrarlos tan juntos... tan descaradamente juntos... El rostro del capitán estaba a centímetros del del genio, y este no parecía disgustado por este hecho. Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Bruce cuando este entró en la habitación. El físico no supo cómo reaccionar. Se quedó parado ahí, tan solo un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos, desgarrantemente eternos. Sus ojos habían recobrado su brillo esmeralda, y podía sentir la adrenalina fluir del coraje por su cuerpo. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia uno de los lockers para sacar un par de carpetas con información, y con la misma rapidez se retiró del lugar, sin haber notado si quiera que había arrugado el metal de la manija del locker que había usado. Casi corrió a su laboratorio, con la respiración agitada, y no porque hubiese realizado una gran actividad física, sino porque estaba luchando por todos los medios para calmar su biología. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? Odiaba ser más suceptible que las personas comunes a ese tipo de emociones... en serio que lo odiaba. Pasó un rato sin que se pudiese calmar. Caminaba de un extremo a otro de su laboratorio, como un león enjaulado, tratando de estabilizarse, pero sencillamente no podía eliminar aquella imagen de su mente. Era tan... repugnante. No lo toleraba... y es que no entendía por qué. Era absurdo, no tenía razones por las cuales sentirse así, era tan estúpido... eran... celos... Paró en seco su andar, quedándose pálido de momento. ¿Celos? Eso era grave. No podía estar sintiendo celos. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió, dando paso a Tony dentro de él. Banner se volteó bruscamente a ver quién era, y alzó las cejas al notar que era el magnate. Sintió que su presión sanguínea volvía a subir, y mejor caminó para servirse otro poco de agua.

- Bruce...- Tony dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba el físico, comenzando a hablar. - Lo que viste hace un rato... No es lo que piensas. El capitán y yo...

¿¡Y por qué tenía qué mencionarlo!? ¿¡Qué no veía que estaba tratando de no tomarle importancia a aquello!? Asentó su vaso de agua en el carrito, antes de que lo ropiera por la fuerza de su mano.

- ¿El capitán y tú qué? ¿Solo estaban viendo cuánta química podían generar estando a esa distancia?- Banner comenzó a hablar con el ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda a Tony - Creo que ya descubriste que es bastante, ¡y qué bueno! Creo que debes de estar muy orgulloso por eso y por lo mismo viniste a decirme tu gran descubrimiento.- En un momento se dio la vuelta para encarar a su jefe de frente y continuar hablando. - Quisiera saber qué es lo que tiene el capitán, ¡En serio!... Aunque tal vez lo sé...- Bajó la mirada al suelo, haciendo lo mismo pero con su volumen de voz. - Es una gran persona, noble y que ayuda a los demás de buena fe. Pero... Me frustra tanto que yo... que yo no pueda estar a su altura...

**Y si quieres también puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red,**

**tu adiós y tu ven, tu manta y tu frío, **

**tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío...**

Y una vez más, el científico calló abrúptamente. Se dio cuenta de que estava vociferando y hablando a inconciencia sobre lo que le atormentaba. Observó la cara de asombro de Stark, el cual estaba completamente anonadado por tales reclamos. De un momento a otro, esa cara de estupefacción pasó a una molesta.

- Pues precísamente eso es lo que tiene el capitán, ¡él no es un imbécil como tú!- Gritó el genio, ya estando enojado. ¿¡Quién era Bruce para venir a gritarle a ÉL!? - Además no tienes por qué venir a reprocharme nada, no tienes ningún derecho a venir con reclamos como este, Banner. Te recuerdo que aquí eres solo un trabajador más.

Por su parte, el rostro del científico se había transformado por completo a un totalmente abatido.

- Lo sé...- Aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe demasiado duro para Bruce, una bofetada con guante blanco que lo habían regresado a su lugar.

Ya no sabía qué decir, se quedó callado sin más, mientras Tony le veía ahí, igualmente estático. La ira del genio fue bajando poco a poco conforme pasaban los segundos y se perdía en la mirada melancólica de Bruce. Caminó hacia el otro con pasos vacilantes, hasta quedar frente a él. Entonces alzó su mano para posarla en una de sus mejillas y alzarle el rostro para que le viera mejor.

- Oye... lo siento.- Le dijo con un tono de voz más calmado. - Me exhalté por un momento. No debí de decirte esas cosas...

- No, está bien... Tuviste razón en hacerlo.- La mirada del físico seguía igual de rota que momentos atrás, sin embargo, se había atrevido a mirar a Tony y perderse por un momento en sus ojos cafés. - Tienes razón, yo no debí de estallar así contra ti... Pero... Es que quisiera ser más... más para ti...

**O tal vez ese viento**

**que te arranca del aburrimiento,**

**y te deja abrazada a una duda**

**en mitad de la calle y desnuda.**

Y con eso dicho, fue inevitable quedarse hipnotizado por completo ante esa mirada de cachorro tan característica de Stark. Lenta e inconscientemente, su rostro se fue acercando al ageno, hasta que finalmente el espacio entre ambos quedó reducido a nada y sellado por un beso suave, al que Bruce no pudo resistir y Tony tampoco se opuso. Era algo que ambos deseaban y que muy probablemente necesitaban. Aquel beso se prolongó más de lo que ambos esperaban. Dentro de unos minutos ya se encontraban devorano los labios del otro con grandes ansias. Banner se había apoderado de la cintura agena, rodeándola con sus brazos y apegándole a él. Sus lenguas habían comenzado una batalla épica en el interior de sus bocas, frotándose, saboreándose, tratando de memorizar el gusto ageno. Cuando el aire faltó en ambos, se separaron, agitados, para recuperar algo de aliento y continuar en lo que hacían. El físico esta vez asestó en contra del maxilar de Tony, a besos ardientes que quemaban con intensa pasión, besos que se iban extendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde fueron acompañados también de mordidas. Unos gemidos por parte del magnate hicieron que el científico se estremeciera un poco y que le dieran ansias de continuar. Sus besos subieron de nuevo, esta vez hasta su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo de esta.

**Y si quieres también**

**puedo ser tu abogado y tu juez,**

**tu miedo y tu fe, tu noche y tu día,**

**tu rencor, tu por qué, tu agonía...**

- Puedo ser lo que quieras, Tony... Solo... déjame ser tuyo...- Susurró de una manera que rozaba con el romanticismo.

Los ojos de Banner brillaban con intensidad, con ese color esmeralda tan propio de ellos, seña de que se estaba excitando, de que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Stark se estremeció entre los brazos agenos, soltando un par de jadeos excitados para luego aferrarse a los hombros de Bruce y voltear el rostro, buscando a tientas sus labios para arrebatarle un beso, lleno de pasión e inclusive podría decirse que de amor.

- ¿Quién te dijo que eras de alguien más?- Preguntó el genio con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, obviamente bromeando.

El doctor sonrió por ese comentario, en su pecho comenzaba a alojarse una calidez que se iba intensificando poco a poco. Inundado de ese sentimiento, continuó con aquel juego de ambos, besando Tony por donde podía, abriéndose paso por su camisa desabotonándola, colando sus manos en ella para acariciarle el abdomen y hacerle estremecesre del placer. Sus labios llegaron hasta los pezones ajenos, notando que ya estaban duros, y sin dudar, perdido en su éxtasis, comenzó a lamer uno de ellos, jugando con él con la punta de su lengua, luego succionando y chupando, incluso mordiendo ligeramente. Sus manos traviesas ya habían llegado a la pretilla del caro pantalón del magnate. Solo le bastó desabotonar para bajarlo y dejar a la vista un sensual boxer con un bulto en medio de él. Unos momentos más, y el boxer había desaparecido, solo dejando la virilidad del genio, dura y a la vista. Bruce no pudo evitar sonrojarse lijeramente al verle. A pesar de lo atrevido que estaba siendo, no tenía experiencia en eso, al menos no con un hombre. Y sin embargo continuó, quitándose su propio pantalón con ayuda del otro, que ya le había despojado de su camisa con una práctica que podría asustar. Con ambos miembros al descubierto, solo bastaba unir sus caderas y frotarse un poco para sentir el éxtasis que los estaba matando a ambos. Un poco de líquido preseminal se escurrió por el glande del científico, haciéndole jadear un poco por lo bien que se había sentido. Durante un rato, solo continuaron con besos, porque Bruce no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir. Stark se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió un poco divertido. Luego lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una de las mesas del laboratorio, que estaba prácticamente desocupada. El genio se puso de espaldas a Bruce y se reclinó sobre la mesa, luciendo sensual a propósito.

- Yo sé que quieres hacerlo, Brucy.- Dijo juguetonamente mientras movia un poco su trasero para atraerle.

Era demasiado para Bruce, su alteración era basta, de eso no había dudas. No lo pensó tanto y apegó su cadera para que su miembro se frotara entre las nalgas del Tony, haciéndole jadear por la sensación. Quería entrar en él, pero le daba miedo lastimarle. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero tenía una idea. Así que se inclinó sobre el otro para besar su espalda, y subió su mano para dejar sus dedos enfrente del rostro ageno, sin saber cómo indicarle lo que quería que hiciera. No hubo falta de ello, Tony lo supo, y enseguida se metió aquellos dedos a la boca, succionándolos con maestría y ensalivándolos cuidadosamente. Una vez hubo hecho esto, el físico procedió a llevar su mano entre las nalgas del otro y delinear con un dedo el perineo ajeno para luego introducirlo lentamente, tratando de no hacerle daño. Se sentía bastante estrecho, por lo que no se atrevió a moverlo en seguida, pero las caderas de Stark comenzaron a moverse, en una petición de que Banner hiciera lo mismo con su dedo, así que lo hizo. Comenzó a masajear su interior para dilatarle, empujando igual su dedo para estmularle. Pronto pudo meter un segundo y hasta un tercer dedo que luego de un rato entraban y salían con facilidad, indicándole que ya estaba listo. Así que los retiró, y guió su miembro hasta la entrada ahora dilatada de Tony. Suavemente se empujó dentro, sintiendo enseguida cómo aquellas paredes se cernían sobre su duro falo y le abrazaban con calidez. Un gemido inesperado salió de su garganta, al unísono con el genio, que se arqueó como un gato ante la intromisión agena.

**O tal vez esa sombra**

**que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra,**

**a la orilla de la chimenea,**

**a esperar que suba la marea.**

Aquella sensación era magnífica, podía decir que incomparable. Pronto se vio embistiendo una y otra vez en contra del trasero de Tony, causando un chasquido obseno que retumbaba en el laboratorio junto con los gemidos de ambos. Bruce besaba su espalda casi con arodación, subiendo a su oido de vez en cuando para gemir en él y para llenarle de elogios, embriagado en la sensación deliciosa que subía por su vientre al estarse frotando en el cálido y húmedo interior ajeno. Junto con esas sensaciones de placer carnal, también le embargaba una de inmensa felicidad. Nunca se imaginó de esa manera con el genio, tan amena, tan profunda tan... especial. Sentía que esa calidez cada vez era más intentsa, que podía quemarle por la fuerza, que podía incluso fundirle con el otro. Jamás se había sentido así, y es que sentía que nunca había querido a alguien de esa forma. Simplemente se sentía completo. Incluso el otro sujeto estaba en paz, muy seguramente dejándole disfrutar de aquella sensación sin transformarse. Por primera vez sentía que congeniaba con él por completo. Ahora, la felicidad se le figuraba como algo tangible...

**O tal vez ese viento **

**que te arranca del aburrimiento,**

**y te deja abrazada a una duda, **

**en mitad de la calle y desnuda.**

Su vientre se contraía de vez en vez, causándole oleadas de placer que cada vez lo acercaban más a su final. Pese a que no quería que se acabe ese momento, igual y sentía la necesidad de llegar a ese ansiado climax junto con Tony. Las estocadas eran mucho más fuertes que antes, las manos del científico se aferraban a la cintura de su jefa con prominente fuerza, muy seguramente dejaría marcas en la piel ajena sin quererlo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, el final estaba próximo, sus gemidos se habían hecho más sonoros, gruñía ferozmente conforme embestía una y otra vez, y sus gruñidos se acoplaban a la perfección con los agudos gemidos del magnate, creando una melodía erótica que le incitaba a correrse. Y finalmente así fue. Su vista se nubló por unos instantes y su semilla se vertió de manera deliciosa en el estrecho interior ajeno, el cual se contraía con fuerza, pues igual acababa de llegar al orgasmo, manchando la mesa en la que estaban. Ambos se quedaron quietos de momento, respirando acompasadamente agitados, disfrutando de aquella sensación post-orgasmo. A pesar de haberse corrido recientemente, el miembro de Bruce seguía tan duro como al inicio y se sentía tan excitado como entonces, sin embargo se salió de aquella cavidad que le había dado un cálido alojo para tranquilizarse, y es que le daba algo de vergüenza decirle al otro que quería continuar. Tony se irguió para pegarse al cuerpo del científico y tomarle por la nuca para atraerle y besarle con untensa pasión, sintiendo de paso que el aún erecto sexo de su compañero se frotaba contra él. Entonces se volteó para abrazarle y frotarse también para excitarse de nuevo. La verdad es que la sola idea de que Bruce aún estuviera duro le ponía bastante. Unos gemidos suaves en el oído ageno eran suficientes para indicarle que quería continuar, aunque no se devuto en decírselo a palabras abiertas.

- Quiero seguir...- Le susurró al oido a jadeos, finalizando con un suave gemido intencional, derrochando toda aquella sensualidad de la que era capaz.

Banner solo buscó sus labios para besarlo con pasión, de una manera más tranquila, pero igual de intensa y necesitada que antes. Solo un poco de fuerza le bastó para alzarlo y asentarlo sobre la mesa para abrirle las piernas y posicionarse en medio de estas, entrando una vez más en su interior con una fuerte embestida que le robó un agudo gemido al genio.

- Te quiero, Tony...- Susurró jadeando para luego besarle, siendo correspondido alegremente.

Una vez más comenzaron las embestidas,con intención de no parar en bastante tiempo. Y así fue. Aquella tarde se la pasaron en el laboratorio hasta entrada la noche. Tony dio orden a Jarvis para que nadie los molestara y estuviesen cómodos. Ese día, Bruce descubrió que siempre había sido para Tony algo más, más que una sombra que le acompañaba a la orilla de la chimenea, más que un viento que le arrancaba del aburrimiento de la rutina, más que un amigo o un hermano de la ciencia... Se había convertido en su todo.

**O tal vez esa sombra **

**que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra,**

**a la orilla de la chimenea, **

**a esperar...**


End file.
